


谁让你们摸的

by rosemarylu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: 上篇在小号上：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729445但是我忘了小号的账户密码了……
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 4





	谁让你们摸的

周九良，是个，不着急的弦子精。  
但是最近有一件事让他颇为着急。  
这个事情要从他的师兄说起。他师兄，是个思路清奇的狐狸，后来修炼成了兔子……听上去确实很猎奇，要不怎么说他思路清奇呢。后来，他终于肯修炼成人形的小孟师兄，保留了兔子耳朵和尾巴。  
他也问过孟师兄为什么。（“你不别扭吗？”）  
“不可爱吗，”小尾巴还会一晃一晃的。  
可爱……问题就在这，太可爱了。走过路过，谁都想摸一把。  
弦子精觉得自己不那么淡定了。如果大家都只是想，按说谁也没有修练成读心术，这事是没法知道的。可是想多了，下意识就管不住了，就上手了。  
第一个被逮到的就是，那个铜镲精。  
“奶球最近被送回老家去了，我太久没狗撸有戒断反应了……”人高马大得看着可怜兮兮的。  
啧，谁信？！奶球作为一只柯基，它压根就没有尾巴！  
小师兄却很大方，“摸摸嘛，有什么呢！哎？耳朵要不要摸？”一手揪着一边的耳朵尖拽了下来。  
耳朵是拽着垂下来的吗？！  
那一对大耳朵，软乎乎毛茸茸。  
想捏......  
“想什么呢！”赶紧打断了这个罪恶的行径！“你就不能买个毛毯摸吗！”

仿佛打开了罪恶的闸门。从此之后隔三岔五就会看到小兔尾巴被rua来rua去，更可恶的是，因为他在师兄第一次邀请的时候就严词拒绝，导致对方一直以为他兔尾巴过敏。  
这种所有人都可以rua只有他rua不到的境况简直……令人发指！  
他觉得这样下去不行，得找个正当的理由制止这股歪风邪气。  
边想边一勺子戳烂了面前的凉糕。兔子形状的凉糕瞬间被拦腰戳开。  
小孟叼着勺子不禁感到一阵屁股疼。  
回过神来的弦子精发现小师兄目不转睛地盯着他的勺子，“你要吃吗？”  
“不吃了不吃了，我都撑着了，快吐了。”话虽如此，但是依然盯着。  
心领神会，“尝尝吧，尝一口而已。”边说边把整个盘子都推过去了。  
小师兄心安理得地笑纳了。  
两人今天下山来采购一些日用品，但是时间还早，刚好赶上庙会，于是就打算吃吃玩玩，晚上再回去。  
他们刚吃了一顿钵钵鸡。在小师兄的坚持之下点了两份甜点。他本来就不怎么吃甜的，还看着兔子凉糕的屁股越看越上火。  
看看那只兔子，又看看吃得开心的小师兄，弦子精琢磨了一下，计上心来。  
“师兄啊，吃完饭之后，我想去巷口的店里买两块松香。”  
小师兄擦擦嘴，“行啊，我就不去了，搁门口等你。”  
等的就是你这句话。  
巷口的店其实没啥特别，但是那旁边有个糍粑摊子，现磨的花生糖分，现包成团。  
弦子精在店里待足了十几分钟，连排队时间都算好了。  
出门果然看着小师兄已经拿了两盒在手里了。  
“一盒花生的，一盒芝麻的。”小师兄介绍地恨积极，“他家糍粑都是手打的，特别糯。咱俩分着吃。”  
“嗯，”象征性地吃了一块完成了“分享”的任务，剩下的也还是进了小师兄的嘴巴。  
既然手打糍粑吃了，那怎么说也得来一杯百香果香橙汁。  
吃了甜的总要吃点咸的平衡一下，等着灌蛋煮好的同时还可以来一份现炸的臭豆腐。

经过油炸的糯米团子包裹着红糖熬成的酱汁，外面还撒着白芝麻  
师兄揉了揉肚子，看了看九良手里的糖油果子。好不容易下山一趟，怎么能不吃美了回去呢？虽然他已经很撑了，但是多一个糖油果子又不会怎么样！  
差不多啦，差不多啦，他们也应该回去了。拿着师弟适时递过来的纸巾擦了擦嘴。  
“师兄啊，早点回去吧，天色不好，万一下雨山路就不好开了。”看着师兄微微鼓起来的小肚子，弦子精觉得差不多了。一会儿开车左右晃的借口也找好了。  
小师兄深以为然，点了点头，“趁着庙会还没有散，早走一点路上不堵。哎呀……”  
眼前一亮。  
周九良顺着他的眼神望过去。  
小师兄这次盯上了冰糖葫芦。  
逻辑大概是这样，山楂嘛，助消化，考虑一下。“来两串，山药豆。再拿一包糖雪球。”把糖雪球快手快脚地揣兜里。  
周九良突然觉得，也许师兄他有点……‘咎由自取’……

打着练车的名号顺利争取到了驾驶位置，弦子精在保证安全行驶的基础上，可着劲儿地快速过弯。山路啊，弯弯连着弯弯，自己开不觉得。乘客就没那么舒适了。  
孟鹤堂觉得自己完全是被安全带绑住，才没有被甩出去。他紧紧地抓着门框上的把手。弯道仿佛永远没有尽头。  
等到他们停好车拿了东西往食堂走的时候，他还觉得一脚深一脚浅，头晕晕忽忽地，宛如踩棉花一般。  
结果他们迎面就碰到了秦霄贤。  
本来盘山公路就已经让小师兄的胃在翻滚了，这时候闻到一股油味儿。孟鹤堂也顾不上和师弟打招呼了，扔下手里的袋子，捂着嘴就冲向厕所。  
铜镲精打招呼的手都没有抬起来，就看到师兄一阵烟似的跑走了。“这什么情况？”  
故意带着人绕路的周九良等的就是这一刻，“就说不能随便摸兔子尾巴吧，”他假装语气毫不在意。  
“啊？”前后一合计，“啥意思？是给摸吐了？没听说过啊？”  
“你没听说过兔子会假孕啊？”  
“他不是狐狸精变得兔子吗？”  
这就涉及到妖精的变形与生理结构相关知识了，周九良没有修那门课，所以他估计秦霄贤也没有修，所以可以随便胡编。“你变成人不也会说人话吗？”  
深以为然。  
谣言止于智者，所以他故意让秦霄贤知道了这件事。  
后来老秦就告诉了孙九芳。“千万不要外传啊。”  
（但是我们都知道，孙九芳是个发牌器，不往外传违反他的本能。）  
于是他就跑去告诉了尚九熙。  
等尚九熙知道了，他说梦话也会给传出去。

随着谣言越传越广，倒是没有人再轻易地rua小兔尾巴了。  
就在弦子精觉得这事已经结了的时候，某天吃完饭之后突然发现师兄神情严肃地出现在他房间里。  
啊……他仿佛突然意识到自己都干了什么，感觉有点不好意思。就，挺幼稚的。为了缓解这种尴尬，他拿起水壶烧水。“啊……师兄你，喝茶吗？”  
“来壶普洱吧。”中午的红烧肉是有点油。  
喝了两道之后，九良主动开口。“师兄你是有什么事吗？”  
“啊！”喝茶喝美了差点忘了正事，“他们最近在传的，是不是你说的？”  
“啊？”  
一口气又喝了一杯，抬手示意再给续上水。“就是说，不让rua我尾巴这事！”  
给到了一杯。“……啊……”  
“这也不是什么大事啊，你何必还背着我编个理由呢。”有点烫。  
“你不能老让他们那么rua啊！”找个听上去靠得住的理由。“rua秃了不影响产毛量吗！不影响冬天织围脖吗？”言之凿凿  
小孟师兄居然深以为然。“你说得这话也有道理……”  
居然糊弄过去了？！  
“但是！”边说还边站了起来。  
“说假话是不好的，”表情严肃认真，而且让人觉得似乎有一丝不妥“所以为了阻止散布谣言，我就真怀了。”  
小兔兔说着掐住宽松的外套，挺起了肚子……有个明显的鼓包……  
“什么？！”事情突然就魔幻了，这明明本来是个玄幻故事啊？“你等我梳理一下啊……你备孕了吗你就怀？？？”但是吐槽之魂不死。  
“……意外怀孕不需要备孕。”小师兄煞有介事。  
“不对....你不是狐狸变得兔子吗？你应该连假孕都不会啊？！”  
“九良，”小孟的语气语重心长，“我们是妖怪，你变成人不是也说人话吗？”  
……弦子精一瞬间觉得自己上辈子一定是做过什么孽，所以这辈子上天安排了个专门克他的……他整个人都僵住了，宛如忘了化形之后学会的第一个技能，移动。  
小孟师兄倒是很开心，他觉得自己完美地解决了这件事情，并且兴致勃勃地打算生一窝小兔子。  
他突然想起了了什么，从背后一把抱住他从刚刚就掉线了的师弟。“九良啊，我们去唱戏吧。我有孕了就可以唱汾河湾了。”  
弦子精终于动了，他转身握住小师兄的手“……去你的吧……”


End file.
